Deja Vu
by Twinstar
Summary: It's 25 years after Buffy's death and a human Angel meets a girl who reminds him of someone.
1. Who's the Girl?

DÉJÀ VU

DÉJÀ VU

Chapter one: Who's That Girl?

Written by:Twinstar

Disclaimer:All Characters belong to Joss except for a few exceptions.

There are no real spoilers but this takes place after season 5 finale of Buffy and season 2 of Angel.The demise of Buffy has my creative juices flowing and this is my second story dealing with her death.

This takes place 25 years after the finales and it's a different time and place but some things always stay the same. 

This story is really the first one that I've involved time and my own characters, I hope you guys like it.As usual I crave feed-back so here is my address [twinstar_dust@hotmail.com][1]

Dedicated to Sara Lee, Ryan, Mystic, Erinne, Alyssa, Matt and everyone else who has supported me in my creative endeavours.

*Indicates Buffy's POV otherwise it's Angel's.

Enjoy!

**********************

Paris, France

2026

Here I am again at my favourite outside bistro drinking a latte at a leisurely pace absorbing the experience rather than the coffee itself.I watch the people going by and wonder what's going on in their lives.At the corner a young man is waiting with a white rose behind his back.He looks nervous and is shuffling his feet not being able to keep still.He suddenly turns his head when a woman shouts out his name while crossing the street, her hand up in the air to catch his attention.He smiles and embraces the woman when she reaches him.He picks her up and twirls her around and their laughter is carried in the air to my ears.I crack a smile and then grief washes over me because I know I'll never experience that kind of emotion…again. The young man sets the woman down and hands her the rose and he gets a sweet kiss for his nice gesture.They walk away, her hand in his, and I am left here stirring my coffee.

My napkin drops to the ground, after a warm spring breeze picks up, and I bend down to retrieve it.As I come back up I glance towards the sky and the warm sun hits my face and even after all these years I savour the warm feeling on my skin.Yes, I'm finally human after all the years of walking this earth as an undead with a soul.

The breeze also brings the fragrance of vanilla to my nose.I close my eyes and take a deep breath, the smell penetrating into my lungs.It triggers a memory and a single tear escapes my left eye.I remember the person who smelled of vanilla and who still carries my heart, I remember Buffy.

I look down into my coffee but I have a far away look in my eyes.I go back to the days when I was most happy and at the same time the saddest time as well.The thoughts flood into my brain and I remember…

The day I first saw her.She was walking down the steps of her high school.She's surrounded with friends and she's young and carefree and wearing the biggest smile on her face.Just one look at her and at her innocence and naiveté I knew I had to protect her.She was about to face her destiny and all the evils of the world because of her calling as the Slayer and she needed a friend.I was caught in her world and I felt alive but at the same time trapped in a lie.I was pretending I was human but in reality I was a thing that Buffy was sworn to kill.I was a vampire…

I fought by her side and with the help of her friends Willow and Xander; and her watcher Giles we kept the hellmouth safe.Our friendship blossomed into love and for a while it was the greatest experience of my live.And that said a lot considering I'm over 200 years old.But it was not meant to be.What I thought was my salvation became my very damnation.On the night we consummated our love for each other my soul was ripped away from me and I became evil again.The curse that was put on me by a band of gypsies had a clause. In the event I experienced true happiness I would turn back into Angelus, my evil self.For causing the death of their most favourite daughter I was never to be truly happy, I was meant to walk the earth incomplete for all of eternity.That was their revenge for my past sins.

I tormented Buffy and her friends and I even killed the lover of Giles who happened to be a direct descendant of the gypsies that cursed me.Buffy finally stopped me by sending me back to hell but not before Willow casted a binding spell to restore my soul.

When I came back from hell, the love Buffy and I had for each other was still there.The only difference was that we knew the consequences of our happiness.We tried being friends but we were still drawn together just like a moth to a flame and just as deadly.I believed that leaving her would make things easier on us.We still both had destinies to fulfill and we couldn't reach them while tiptoeing around each other.That's when I decided that the best thing to do was leave.It was the hardest thing I have ever done and I was torn into two.I made the decision to let go of the one thing that meant anything to me.Buffy was my soul mate, my life, my heart, my purpose, my being.

I made my way to Los Angeles and with help of Cordelia, Buffy's high school friend; Doyle a half demon with visions; and later Whesley an ex-watcher and Gunn an ex-gang member who knew the existence of demons; we protected the innocent.

Everything turned out fine and for a while I was content.My life was so busy I didn't have the time to brood over the lost of not being with Buffy.But every time our paths crossed it became harder and harder to let her go.Oh and I have memories that I still take comfort in even to this very day.The memories of that forgotten day has sustained me and I still smile thinking about the events even if those memories are mine alone.

Then one day she was gone…forever… and I didn't even have a chance to say good-bye.She died being a hero and saving the world.But I wish with my very being that I had a chance to see her and tell her how much she meant to me.She was the light of my darkness and she never knew how much I loved her…

Ironically years later I was granted humanity for all my good deeds as a warrior for the Powers That Be. The same higher beings that created the day that never was and the same beings that let me down.I pleaded to them to give me back Buffy but the only thing they could say was that their hands where tied.I was on my knees begging them to return the other half of the destined ones whose purpose was to fight evil.I was willing to give up everything even my chance of being human again but nothing worked.Their parting words of 'things will be revealed' puzzled me and it's still a mystery to this very day.

I have been a human now for almost two years and I still can't believe that my dreams have finally come true.The feeling of the sun on my skin, the soft beating of my heart, the breaths of air that my lungs take to give me life still make me speechless.But when my reward came to me it was very bittersweet.I wanted to become human so that I could be with my love and she wasn't able to share the joy of my humanity.I never forgave the Powers because deep down inside I knew they had the resources so that Buffy and I could be together.Finally… the way it was meant to be. 

The smell of perfume that smells like vanilla and a soft whimsical laughter brings me out of my reliving of bittersweet memories of the past.I turn my head to the source of the sound.A slow tingling sensation creeps up my back and settles on my neck and I experience the feeling of déjà vu.A young lady is laughing with a flower vendor who is selling white roses.I move my head to try to get a better view but I can't see her face because her long blonde hair is in the way.She brushes her hair out of her face and my heart skips a beat.I slowly get up and my hands that can't keep from shaking are covered with sweat.My first thoughts is that the unidentified woman is Buffy…but it can't be…Buffy is dead and it's been 25 years.This woman is the age that Buffy was when she died years ago.I slowly make my way towards her but the crowds of people walking hamper my way.I frantically push my way to the vendor but as I reach the spot…she is gone…and I'm left wondering… who's that girl?

   [1]: mailto:twinstar_dust@hotmail.com



	2. Who's the Boy?

DÉJÀ VU

DÉJÀ VU

Chapter two: Who's that Boy?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss except for a few exceptions.

There are really no spoilers but this story takes place after the 5th season finale of Buffy and the 2nd season finale of Angel.

This takes place 25 years after the death of Buffy.It's another time and place but some things never change.

Angel has caught a glimpse of a woman on the streets of Paris that reminds him of Buffy and he's left wondering, "Who's that girl?"

This is dedicated to all those who want more to the story especially Sara Lee and Anna.

As always I love to hear how I am doing.Please e-mail me at: [twinstar_dust@hotmail.com][1]

ENJOY!

**********************

I'm walking down the street on a beautiful spring day.The sun is out and everyone is taking advantage of the beautiful morning.The usually overcastted skies of Paris France is a brilliant blue with no sign of any clouds.I see a vendor selling pure white roses and I have to stop and purchase a bunch to decorate my flat.I've always had a special inclination for white roses they are my favourite.The man makes a comment about how beautiful roses always attract beautiful women.His slight flirtatious suggestion makes me laugh and then I sensed someone watching me.A man sitting over at the bistro near by is staring at me with a look of shock and amazement.His brooding eyes hold my gaze and an uneasy feeling goes up my spine.I want to run but at the same time I want to go over and introduce myself to him.He slowly gets up from his chair and looks like he's heading towards me.The feeling of déjà vu gets stronger and stronger until I abruptly turn around and quickly walk away.I look back and find that a crush of people getting off a bus have made me blend into the crowd.My first thought is that I'm safe and then regret quickly replaces that feeling.

I enter my flat and place the white roses in a vase.I set the flowers on the dining room table that also acts as my worktable.A bunch of art pieces are scattered on the surface so I put the papers together and place them out of the way.I've been living in Paris for almost two years now and I never regretted my move from a small town in the states to the bustle of this beautiful city.I can still remember the day I told my parents about moving here.It was so weird, but I never thought of leaving my small town.I would have been happy working at the local museum but I developed an overwhelming urge to go to Paris.It was as if my destiny was waiting for me across the ocean.I lead such a sheltered life that my parents were very hesitant to let me go alone to a foreign place but once they realised that it's what I truly wanted they gave their blessing.Once I arrived here I never felt alone though, I always felt as if I was coming home…

I open up the fridge and pour myself a tall glass of cold water.I sit down on my couch and take off my shoes so that I can sit cross-legged.My thoughts go back to that man at the bistro.Funny but I have never set eyes on him before but I have a strange feeling I have met him before.His artfully messy dark hair, those brooding brown eyes that are the windows to his soul, everything about him seemed familiar.He looked so sad as if he was lost in a sorrowful thought and I just wanted to go to him and give him comfort.But as he kept holding my gaze I registered recognition and that scared me.I had to turn away and flee so that I could gather my thoughts that were jumbled in my mind.I felt very vulnerable but at the same time I felt …safe.I close my eyes and I picture his face and with a sudden clarity I know where I have seen him…Oh my god I've been dreaming about this man for as long as I could remember.I've had dreams about a man with an angelic face and when I try to reach out to him his face gets distorted almost demon like.I should be afraid but oddly I am not and I still reach out to him but he always disappears.It cannot be happening?My dream cannot be coming true or is it a nightmare?I suddenly get up causing my drink to spill onto the ground.

I start pacing around the room and I pick up a sharp pencil from the table and begin to twirl it in my hand.It's a habit that I acquired years ago to help me handle stress or if I'm brainstorming.My mother always teased me that I should be careful just in case I accidentally stab someone with the pencil if they take me by surprise during one of my twirling sessions. I've had dreams about things and people and they were always unknown but felt familiar in a way too.They were never random and when I told my mom about my dreams she always said that it could be a sign of the future…or the past.

I also had little quirks while growing up.The sight of cemeteries usually gives people an eerie feeling but walking through a cemetery always gave me peace.I have a dislike for water and I never go swimming, which is strange because my hometown is beside a lake, and in the summertime the entire population's favourite pastime was swimming. I asked my parents if anything traumatic happened to me that I couldn't remember why I had an aversion to water.My dad's reply was that when I was old enough to talk I pleaded to them that I couldn't go into the water because I would drown.My dad immediately tried to comfort my worries with the promise of teaching me to swim but it never worked.And as a normal teen the thought of learning to drive was as common as going to the prom.I didn't do any of the two.Just the very thought of going to the prom without my dream man revolted me and my driving skills were nonexistent.The whole town is probably still talking about my running over of our town's oldest landmark.

My one true calling is my love for art.I especially love sketches done in charcoal.I trace the simple lines and I'm in awe over the continuity of the strokes that the artist creates.I have valued my friendships with my friends and I have constantly been the leader in our escapades.I've had boyfriends in the past but nothing ever serious.I seem to find something wrong or lacking in the guys I date.I'm still searching for that soul mate that will complete me.My girl friends have stated that I'm looking for a guy that is not real but I know deep in my heart he exists.When I think about that man at the bistro and the one in my dreams I believe that I have found him at last…now I just have to meet him.

To be continued…

   [1]: mailto:twinstar_dust@hotmail.com



	3. Chance Meeting

DÉJÀ VU

DÉJÀ VU

Chapter three:Chance Meeting

Disclaimer:All characters belong to Joss but for a few exceptions. 

25 years after the death of Buffy a human Angel meets a woman who reminds him of Buffy.With further investigation he stumbles over very similar coincidences…can it be really her?

I need feedback please e-mail me at: [twinstar_dust@hotmail.com][1]

People have been writing to the address that is posted at the beginning but can I ask any comments be sent to the hotmail account.Thanks in advance.

Thoughts of Angel

^Thoughts of "Anne"

ENJOY!

**********************

Here I am again at the bistro sitting at the exact table I was sitting at yesterday when I caught a glimpse of that girl.I can't believe I'm doing this.The girl probably just has a few characteristics that remind me of Buffy but I only had a few seconds look.The sun most likely played tricks with my brain especially when my thoughts were reliving my life with my beloved.If I see her again it will confirm with my suspicions.I saw want I wanted to see.It was her blonde hair that's it…but how do you explain the laugh, the perfume?Man, I have to get my head in order.I cannot go on with the rest of your life pining after a memory.Buffy is dead, she has been dead for a long time.Her body a pile of ashes buried in the ground.Her soul is with her mom and all her loved ones in heaven.She wouldn't want me to waste what is left with my life.I am not immortal anymore I will die someday.And when that day comes Buffy will be waiting for me.Till then I have to live my life to the fullest because it doesn't happen everyday that someone gets another chance on life.

I decide to leave, to abandon this wild goose chase.I ask for my bill and I'm taking money out of my wallet to leave on the table.I start to get up when I hear a voice that I never thought I would hear again in this lifetime. 

"You are leaving already?"

# # #

^ I am hiding behind a potted plant and spying on a stranger, how pathetic can I get?He is here again at the same table.He has a nervous look on his face and then it changes to one of understanding.He's talking to himself and most likely the thing he was worried about he has found a conclusion to.He signals for the bill and if I don't make my move now I'll probably never get a chance.My hands are starting to sweat.I was raised as an old fashion girl.The guy makes the first move and the girl never goes out and seeks for the guy.I'm nervous but not of him personally.In a strange way I know I'm safe that he would never intentionally hurt me.In a way I am not meeting a stranger but I'm meeting my dream and then maybe I'll get some answers.I rub my hands onto the front of my skirt; I take a deep breath and walk forward…^

# # #

"You are leaving already?"

"Umm no this must sound strange but I was waiting for you…Buffy"

"Buffy?I think you have me confused with someone else.My name is Anne Winters.This is a mistake…I better go…" She turns around and on her shoulder blade is a tattoo of an angel.Not just an ordinary angel, it was an exact duplicate of the angel Cordelia made up for the business cards for Angel Investigations years ago when Angel first settled in LA.

"No wait," Angel quickly standing up and grabbing her arm. "Please stay.I don't think I made a mistake.I am sorry did you say your name's Anne…Anne Winters?"

"Ahh yes I did."

"Is that you real name?"

"It's the original.I've been Anne Winters all my life."

She even has the same off beat wit Buffy had

^His voice is the same voice I've heard hundreds of times in my dreams^

"If you can sit down.I have more strange things to say.Have you ever experienced déjà vu?"

"Yeah I have…right now."

"My name is Angel by the way.Angel Liam Galway."

I'm not going to say anything about my feeling that I have met her somewhere before in a different lifetime.I just want to look and her and remember.She looks and sounds just like Buffy did.Her name Anne Winters cannot only be a coincidence.Anne was Buffy's middle name and Winters is just some sick joke considering Buffy's last name was Summers.She has no idea who Buffy was I saw the expression on her face when I accidentally said it.I look around maybe there is evil afoot.But why would that be when I'm no longer a threat to the demon population.I'm just an ordinary human now and evil shouldn't fear me anymore.I'll be careful what I say.I'll just watch and observe for now.I'll make my move when I know what the situation is all about.I just want to bask in her likeness to my love.Oh how much I miss my beloved Buffy. 

"Nice to meet you… Angel." Buffy takes his hand in hers and a sudden feeling of coming home overcomes her.In the back of her mind she senses that the warm feeling of his hand is wrong…she expected cold.

^Okay we are going to take this slow.If he ever finds out that he's the man of my dreams…and that's literal…he might think I just escaped from a looney bin.Right now I am content with being in his company. ^

Hours later…

"Wow I can't believe we have been talking all this time. "Angel says looking around him and seeing the waiters cleaning up for the night.

"I know.I can talk to you forever.We have so many things to say to each other.This might be presuming too much but I think we were meant to meet.Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"Anne questions Angel while holding on to his hand.

Angel's heart skips a beat and the only thing he could say back was yes.

"I believe this is a start to a beautiful relationship…Anne."

"Oh most definitely."

They look into each other's eyes and knew it wouldn't take long before they confide their secrets to each one another.What are the odds to meet your soul mate in a chance meeting?

To be continued

   [1]: mailto:twinstar_dust@hotmail.com



	4. Past Life

DÉJÀ VU

DÉJÀ VU

Chapter four: Past Life

Written by: Twinstar

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss for a few exceptions.

It's 25 years after Buffy has died and a human Angel has meet a girl who reminds him of her.It's a case of déjà vu and they are taking things slow.The missing parts of the puzzle are falling into place when Anne starts to remember things…

Thanks to everyone who has given me such good input.Yes I'll try to type faster so that I don't keep you in suspense for too long.

Angel's thoughts

^ "Anne's" thoughts

As always I like feedback at: [twinstar_dust@hotmail.com][1]

ENJOY!

************************

-Ring-Ring-

"Hello?"

"Yes." 

"Anne, I'm glad I got a hold of you.You have been missing in action for so long.Your friends haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm sorry Aly I've been such a terrible best friend lately.It's just that I met a guy and we have been inseparable since."

"Oh my gosh I've know you like forever and I've never seen you this head over heels for a guy before."

"I know but have you ever known that 'this is the guy'?I've know Angel only for a few weeks and it seems like I've known him for a lifetime."

"Wow, I've got to meet this guy.Just don't forget your friends."

"I won't and I'm so sorry again.Let's get together for lunch tomorrow I probably can get a longer break from work."

"Ok and I want details girl.See you tomorrow."

* * *

Anne placed the phone back and begins to start getting ready for her date with Angel.She cannot believe that it's just been over a few weeks since she met Angel at the sidewalk bistro.They sat at the table for hours while getting acquainted and they actually closed the place.After the awkward introduction when Angel thought she was a girl named Buffy it was as if they've known each other for a long time.

^Please who would name their child a bimbo name like Buffy…^

They have talked about everything from their childhood to current events.Angel seems very interested in her childhood, parents, how she grew up and especially if she was happy.Anne especially liked when one of his eyebrows would go up after he heard interesting information about how she spent her life.The fact that she loved art, ice-skating, and her phobia for water and driving got him chuckling to himself.Anne was left wondering what got him so amused.He even asked her about her tattoo and she laughed.She told Angel how her parents got so angry when she got it done.When he asked why that specific design she stated it was from a repeating dreams she has been experienced for as long as she could remember.Angel has frequently traced the outline of the "Angel" and the only thing that Anne heard him say more to himself than anything else was 'it was meant to be…'

Angel strangely knew things about Anne that she thought no one else knew.He knew that she keep a diary when even her closest friends didn't know about.She asked him how he knew and the only thing he said was that she looked like the type who liked to write her thoughts.It puzzled her that Angel knew so much about her but it also comforted her.The best thing that she liked about Angel was his extensive knowledge about art through out the ages.He talked so passionately about it like as if he was actually there.

8pm

-Ding dong-

"Hey you," Angel sanders into the room and gives Anne a kiss on the cheek.No matter how many times they have seen each other over these couple of weeks Anne's heart skips a beat.

They have nothing special planned for tonight except each other's company.Anne takes Angel's hand into hers and leads him to the couch.

"We can talk for a while dinner is not quite ready yet."

^No matter how hard I try every time I touch Angel I have this nagging feeling that something is not right.It feels strange but not uncomfortable strange but more of a 'this is not how it's suppose to feel' sensation.I know that it doesn't make sense but the very fact that he generates heat bothers me. ^

"That's no problem I know we can talk for hours with no effort at all."

I'm still convinced that Anne is Buffy.I feel it in my very soul and the more I spend time with her I'm more convinced.She has surprising similarities that she shares with Buffy.Yes they are different memories but the essence is still the same.I have so many questions running in my head that I don't know where to start.First she's 24 years old just four years older than the age Buffy died 25 years ago.She has had a completely different life.She has no knowledge of vampires and other demons that co-exist with humans.Her life's as normal as it can get with a mom, dad, friends that love her and a childhood pet dog named Spike (I laughed so hard about that).Everything that my Buffy dreamed about …seemed to have come true for Anne.How am I going to tell her what I really think? 

"I think dinner is ready.Do you want to help me set the table?"

"Sure… anything for you"

-Sometime after dinner-

"I just love being in your arms"

"I do too honey"

The soft sounds of a slow song declaring undying love play while the Angel and Anne sway back and forth to the music.Anne's head is resting on Angels' chest and the thumping of his heart is the best sound that Anne has ever heard.During the whirlwind courtship they have rain their passions for one another, opting for the opportunity to get to know each other better.But once in a while a look, a stare, a touch ignites their passions.

Anne looks up into Angel's eyes and whispers, "I can't get enough of hearing your heartbeat for some reason.I can listen to the steady beat forever…"

Those very words touch Angel to his very core.He loves this woman for the woman she is now and the woman she was.He thought that being in Buffy/Anne's would never be possible again but here he is.He didn't have to wait till he met up with her in heaven again because this was heaven…

Anne traces Angel's lips with her fingertip and then replaces it with soft kisses.Angel takes her hand and holds it towards his heart and kisses her with such fervour that it leaves them both breathless.

"We are meant for each other…for always."

Anne guides Angel towards her bedroom and in both their hearts they know it's right.

-Hour's later-

Anne's eyes slowly open she smiles to herself when she looks over to the other side of the bed and finds Angel tangled in the sheets.She places a light kiss on his lips and he cracks a smile but doesn't wake up.Anne gently gets out of bed and puts on the shirt that Angel wore the night before.She takes the shirt and puts it against her face and breaths in deeply.His scent is still clinging to the fabric, a combination of earthy man and a hit of sandalwood.His clothes and hers are on the floor in disarray because they didn't have the patience to hang up any of the clothes in their mad dash to the bed.She picks up Angel's black jacket and something falls to the floor with a clink.Anne bends down to pick up what dropped and before returning it to his pocket she takes a look.It's a man's gold ring and when she turns it around to get a better look at it her heart stops and her breathing gets laboured.It a heart with a crown on it and hands holding it in place, the room begins to spin and she suddenly sits on the bed.

Angel wakes up with the sudden movement of the bed and the first thing he sees is an unmoving Anne sitting at the edge of the bed.He gets up and moves towards her, he places his hands on her shoulders and she turns towards him without saying a word.He looks down and in her hand is a ring and in a moment he knew what ring…it's his ring…a sign of Buffy's and his everlasting love.

There is complete silence for what seemed like a lifetime but in reality it was only for a few seconds.

In a quite far off voice Anne says, "I remember this…but smaller…"

Gently Angel squeezes her shoulders and whispers, "look in the pocket again…"

Anne takes the jacket off the floor and rummages through his pockets and comes up with a smaller ring identical to the one she was already holding…a woman's ring the companion to the man's…the ring Angel gave Buffy on her 17th birthday to declare his love.

"Angel …I'm…starting to remember…everything"

With that Anne suddenly grabs Angel's hand and drops the rings into his open palm and black's out.The only thing Angel can do is hold Anne in her arms and pray everything will be alright while she remembers her past life…

To be continued…

   [1]: mailto:twinstar_dust@hotmail.com



	5. Revelations

DÉJÀ VU

DÉJÀ VU

Chapter five: Revelations

Written by Twinstar

Disclaimer:All characters belong to Joss except for a few here and there. 

A human Angel has met a girl named Anne and in a strange way…it's Buffy… but Buffy died 25 years ago.

I need feed back at [twinstar_dust@hotmail.com][1]

ENJOY!

**********************

I'm holding onto my beloved and wiping her brow.I look down at the rings in my hand and put my ring back on and the other one on hers…where it belongs.Maybe just the fact that she has it back in her possession will help her through her ordeal. 

Angel face has worried written all over it.He's been alive for 200 years and he's confronted demons, apocalypses, and even hell and this moment's the toughest he's had to face so far.He still cannot believe that after all this time after Buffy's death he has found her again.The only catch was that she had no memories of her former life as the vampire slayer.She relived her life "normal" just as she wished countless of times when life treated her unfair due to her vocation of being human's defender over 'things that go bump in the night' and 'the monsters in the closet'.How many times did Buffy say that she just wanted to be a normal girl?That very wish were one of the reason's Angel left in the first place.Why he walked out of her life and consequently why she died…

Finally Anne stirs from her sudden lapse into coma.Angel looks intently onto her and he's the first thing she sees when her eyes open. 

"Ahhh...Angel…I remember…I remember everything."

"Shh…it's alright jus take things slow.It must be a lot to take in at once."

Anne slowly gets up holding her head and tries to get up but she stumbles.Angel holds onto her arm to steady her and help her over to the couch in the living room.Once she got settled Angel goes to the kitchen and gets her a glass of water.Anne shakily takes the glass from him and takes a swallow of the cold water.After taking a couple of more sips Anne sets the glass down and looks at Angel.

"You knew didn't you?Once you saw me you knew I was Buffy."

"Actually no.You floored me with the resemblance when I first saw you but after I got to talk to you there were a lot of eerie coincidences that got me to thinking.You had a totally different life than Buffy but the essence was there and I couldn't ignore it.I meant to show you the rings myself; I was hoping they would jog your memory.But I never guessed that it would cause such an impact.The rings were always a connection to what we have and I was counting on that.Are you…happy that you remember?"

"It's very scattered right now.It seems like I have been asleep for my whole life.I remember my life as Anne but now I remember my life as Buffy as well.I do have to admit that there are a lot of similarities but there are a lot of differences as well.Buffy's life seems like a television show more than regular life."

"She…I mean you always thought that too."

"That's why you left isn't it?You wanted to give me a normal life as possible.Oh my God you are human…you are no longer a vampire.You fulfilled your destiny…alone without me."

"No no you were always with me.Do you know why you came back…as Anne?"

"Well I remember fighting Glory and the only way was close the portal that was opened by Dawn's blood was with Dawn's blood.When I realized that Dawn was a part of me…I jumped into the portal…I died…I remember dying.And then the Powers That Be they…"

^I remember what they asked me and I remember my answer.I can't tell anyone especially Angel…He would be devastated of my answer…^

"Go on Buffy what did the Powers say?" Questions Angel

"Umm…never mind I don't remember.My next thoughts are just of Anne and my life as Anne."

"Do you know that I pleaded with them?They have such infinite power and the only thing they said to me was that their hands were tied."

"Yes they do have endless powers don't they?I remember you know Angel…I know about that day that was turned back."

"What you remember it all?"

"Yes every loving and heart wrenching moment."

Angel takes Anne into his arms and whispers into her ear, "The only thing that matters is that we are together at last and this time it will be a happy ending."

^My love I hope you still feel that way when you find out…No I can't think about it.I have so many thoughts in my head that I still have to sort out.But the only thing I know for sure is that Angel and I have another chance at happiness.We both are normal human beings and the only thing that haunts us is the memories of the slayer and the vampire. ^

"We are meant to find each other.Why would the reason be for you to remember your past life?"

To be continued

   [1]: mailto:twinstar_dust@hotmail.com



	6. Old Friends

DÉJÀ VU

Chapter 6: Old Friends

Written by Twinstar

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to Joss.

I know it's been awhile but I've been on vacation. 

Anne is slowly remembering her old life as Buffy.  She gets caught up with the Scooby gang and finds out what they have been doing for the last 25 years.

I love all the feedback I have gotten.  Thanks to everyone!  Please send any feedback to my hotmail account at twinstar_dust@hotmail.com because my other address has a lot of mail going through it already.

************************

^ In just a few seconds my life has changed drastically.  One minute I believed that I was just an ordinary girl from a small town and now I have a whole other life to contend with.  In my past life I was Buffy Summers, vampire slayer and I really don't know what to do with that information.  My life now as Anne Winters is the complete opposite of my life as Buffy.  But deep down inside I know that both lives shaped what I am today.  I remember everything and it's scary to know that all the things in scary movies and books really exist.  All the things that go bump in the night are not things created out of pure imagination but based on actual fact.  Then I remember the forces that kept Angel away from me: our passion, our regret, and our ultimate love.  A single tear falls down my face when I remember him and what I ultimately sacrificed in the end.  I ended up having the choice given to me, the one thing that I thought would make everything right but at the end I didn't make that choice.  Would Angel understand what I did? ^

"Anne, Anne do you want coffee or tea?"  Angel questions bringing Anne out of her train of thought.

"Umm tea for me.  Thank you."

Since that night when Angel and Anne made love everything has fallen into place for the young lovers.  Once Anne remembered her past life as Buffy when she saw the rings that represented the love they shared.  Angel started to tell her what happened after the final battle with Glory and what her self sacrifice meant.  He voiced his regret that he wasn't by her side when she died and maybe if he were there…things would have been different.  Anne shakes her hand and covers his hand as a gesture of comfort.  She reassures him that by thinking of 'what might have been' is pointless because things cannot change and that it's history.  Angel tells Anne about the day he was made human and what he has been doing with his life.

"When Willow came to L.A to tell me that Buffy died I just got my life in order again.  Her death…I still don't know how to describe it…reached the very soul of my being.  I never thought I could go on but after awhile I realized that by giving up on life…of becoming human again…would destroy her memory."  Angel focused on his cup of tea seemingly caught up in memories.

"What made you come here to Paris of all places?"  Anne questioning Angel, which brought him out of his dreamlike state and back to reality.

"I had to start all over again.  I knew I could never go back to Sunnydale but LA brought memories too.  I've lived over hundreds of years and I've seen culture grow and expand.  Technology booming and knowledge the birth of flight, locomotion, and computers I've seen it all.  But the one thing that I was always passionate about was for art.  That was one thing that never changed the old became new again.  So I focused on what I knew and I came to the art capital of the world.  I dabbled here and there but I finally settled on refurbishing old building.  Face it I was there when it was built in the first place so I knew first hand how to return the aging buildings back to their former glory.  I still draw sometimes but…a face haunts me…" 

"It's funny.  I remember Buffy's life…my previous life I mean and it's like a dream.  But the more I think about it it's all becoming real for me.  Everyone thought you and I were so different, a slayer in love with a vampire.  But they never realized that our differences were also our bond.  Now after a lifetime away from each other we still have a connection…art.  After all this time we showed them didn't we?  I remember everything…I remember everyone.  Oh my God…Willow, Zander and Giles.  How could I ever forget about them?  They were like…family to me.  How are they?"

"I wanted to take things slow and not overwhelm you.  I've kept in contact with them.  I originally wanted no part in my old life but I could never totally sever all my ties that reminded me of you.  I've always been a brooder and that's never going to change…" Angel chuckles reminding the two lovers memories of the past.

"Please tell me I need to know so that the past could be celebrated but we have to move on with our lives…"

"Well Giles went back to England and he retired of being a watcher.  He's quite famous actually.  He can boost of being the watcher of the longest running slayer to date.  You lasted longer than any previous slayer before you.  During the 25 years since…you know…there have been 10 or so girls.   Since I have become human again I've kinda lost track of the supernatural.  Giles actually was the one who told me to focus on living the future rather than dwelling in the past.  He reminded me that my life had an expiry date now and that I was to live my second chance to the fullest, that's what you would have wanted.  I was not the best of humans when I was turned into a vampire so had a lot to turn around.  He married Olivia, remember her, but she passed on a few years back but they had wonderful years together.  They have a son and a daughter.  His daughter's name is Anne by the way.  He always joked around that he would have named her Buffy but he's English after all…"

"How about the rest of the gang?"

"Giles left the Magic Box to Willow when he decided to come back to England.  She's a very powerful witch and other witches come to her for tutelage so she runs a Wicca school from the shop.  After your…um death…she really came out of her shell.  She told everyone that the last words you said to her was that you believed in her and in her strength so to honour your memory she followed your example.  You will be so proud of her and what she has accomplished.  She leads the gang now with the keeping of the Hellmouth in check.  Oz came back two years after… and this time Willow took him back and they lived happily ever after.  They have quite the family of their own, three girls and 2 boys.  All the kids show signs of being potential witches and they have the strength of a werewolf.  Sunnydale will have a never-ending supply of protectors with Willow and Oz's brood there.  One of the girls is named Buffy after you and she's already quite a handful."

"I always knew she would be the cement to hold everyone together.  She always doubted herself by thinking of herself as a mousy sidekick but in reality she's wonder woman.  Good for her."

"Zander and Anya got married, they run a lucrative construction company while helping out Willow and Oz on occasion.  They are the best of friends still.  They have a boy and girl, which they named after themselves (chuckles).  They have grown as well instead of bumbling idiots and acting like the class clown they fund the efforts that keep the demons at bay.  The gang is still together plus the kids' help out a great deal so Sunnydale is actually one of the safest places to be.  Ummm…I saved the best for last…your sister Dawn.  She has your spunk and determination she's a Summers' girl all right.  Spike kept his promise and has always protected her.  She's older than you now so you can't call her your younger sister any more.  She also inherited your sense of love.  After years of undying devotion to each other they became a couple…yes it's bittersweet considering he's a vampire and always will be…but they belong together.  When I thought I was alone by being a vampire cursed with a soul my 'son' ironically grew one too.  I wish things could be different for them but they wouldn't change anything for the world…their love is the real thing.  I laugh sometimes because with all my years that I have under my belt when I go to visit I'm known as 'the young artist friend'."

"My sister is all grown up, huh.  And after all the efforts to keep her safe from all the pain I experienced, she has an unnatural love that is the most wonderful feeling in the world but at the same time holds a lot of heartache…" Anne gently presses her hand onto Angel's chest, to feel his steady heartbeat.  Knowing that in a different live time that beat was absent. 

"I want to take things slow and I know that your life is different know…that you were Buffy and now you are Anne.  But now that our lives are linked again I'm still Angel and you must face your past and the people you left behind… When you are ready we will stop by England to see Giles before we head over to Sunnydale to see everyone else.  I also want to stop in LA to see Cordy, Gunn and Wesley over at the firm and to get answers from my favourite upper beings…"

"Cordy and the others are still in LA?"

"Yeah, they understood I had to start a new life…without the memories.  I wandered around helping people until I received my humanity but I always kept in contact with everyone…they still are my friends.  After they realized that they were getting too old running after the demons they hired younger workers to do the grunt work while they are the voices of wisdom and experience. When do you want to start, love?"  Angel takes Anne's hand and gives a gentle squeeze reassuring her that she's not alone.

"Well one of the characteristics that both myself and Buffy share is the instinct to jump right in.  Let's start packing."

* * * * *

"Are you ready?"  Angel questioning Anne outside the flat of her former slayer and father figure, Giles.

"Yup…as I ever will be."  Anne takes Angel's hand in her own and knocks on the door.

The door opens and an elderly man comes out and gasps, "Oh my God it really is her!"

Anne looks at the aged man and into his eyes and smiles.  All the years melt away and the watcher she trusted and loved is before her. She envelops him in a long hug and a feeling of being home engulfs her.  Not with the intensity of what she felt with Angel but it too gives her comfort.

"Giles I'm home…"

Tears form in their eyes and in the eyes that are watching the scene.  Giles always thought that the only way he was going to see his former charge and the daughter of his heart again was when he met his fate.

"Buffy…I mean Anne…when Angel called and told me the extra ordinary news I didn't believe him at first.  You look exactly like you did when you died like as if you just woke up the next day.  After all the interesting things we went through together…reincarnation should be an everyday thing."

"I know it's been 25 years and a different life time but when I saw you it too felt just like yesterday and that my life as Anne was the dream."

Some time later and after several cups of tea, Anne and Giles are chatting about what has been happening in the last past 25 years and her new life.  He questioned her of what she remembered and she explains that she remembers everything as if it was all a dream to the point of her jumping into the vortex and then nothing.  Her live as Buffy stopped and all her memories as Anne from early childhood to the present are in real time. 

"I live a life as an ordinary girl…a life that I always wished for but I always felt something was missing…now I know what."

"When Angel called me about you I did some research about reincarnation.  Throughout history and in many eastern cultures reincarnation is believed but there has never been concrete proof…until now.  This is extraordinary that you actually have the memories and the people to believe you.  What are the chances of Angel finding you and making the connection?   I think there are outside forces at work here."

Angel quietly sitting beside Anne speaks up for the first time since Giles and Anne started reliving their memories with each other.  He wanted the slayer and her watcher to have all the time to catch up.

"We are going to stop in LA before we go to Sunnydale…I think that too and I know the ones that did it but I want to know why."

"If you don't mind I'd like to go with you.  I am not as fast and mobile as I use to be…but I still have the old noggin here and I might be able to help.  I would like to see Willow and Oz and their family again and I'm looking forward to even see Zander and Anya, I miss their wackiness." Giles slowly gets up and stumbles; Anne quickly stands up and offers her hand.

"It will be a family reunion"

To be continued…


End file.
